Where's Marian
by LittleMissMaster
Summary: Set when Marian lives with them in the forest. soz for it all being in capitals.


BBC ROBIN HOOD - FANFICTION

TITLE - WHERE'S MARION - SET DURING SERIES 2

BLURB: MARIAN GETS KIDNAPPED BY GISBOURNE WHEN LEFT ALONE IN THE FORREST. ROBIN FEELS VERY BAD AND BELIEVES THAT IT IS HIS FAULT. BUT WILL THEY BE ABLE TO GET MARION BACK WHEN GISBOURNE IS TRYING TO GET HER TO CONFESS ABOUT ROBIN.

"ROBIN I WANT TO COME." MARIAN SAID SMILING DEVISHLY, ROBIN AND THE OTHERS WERE GOING INTO NOTTINGHAM TO SEE IF THEY COULD FIND ANYTHING OUT ABOUT THE SHERIFFS NEXT PLANS.MARIAN WISHED TO COME BUT ROBIN WAS NOT ALLOWING IT AT ALL.

"MARIAN! WILL YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME. ITS TOO DANGEROUS GISBOURNE OR THE SHERIFF WILL RECOGNISE YOU INSTANTLY." ROBIN REPLIED.

"THEY'L RECOGNISE YOU INSTANTLY ASWELL." SHE STATED TRUTHFULLY. ROBIN REALISING THIS JUST SIGHED HE KNEW HE MAY BE DEFEATED BUT HE WASN'T ABOUT TO GIVE IN YET

"MARIAN I CANNOT PROTECT YOU IF YOU COME." ROBIN SAID HIS VOICE GETTING HIGHER AND MORE ANNOYED.

"YOU CANNOT PROTECT ME WHEN I AM ALONE HERE EITHER. BESIDES I AM NOT ASKING YOU TO PROTECT ME. AFTER ALL IT WAS I WHO SAVED YOUR LIFE WHEN THE SHERIFF TRICKED YOU AND YOU WERE BEING HUNG OVER POSIONOUS SNAKES." MARIANS VOICE NOW ALSO GETTING HIGHER AND MORE ANNOYED.

"YES I KNOW THAT AND I WILL ALWAYS BE IN DEBT TO YOU FOR THAT, BUT PLEASE MARIAN PLEASE JUST STAY HERE WHERE I KNOW YOU ARE SAFE." HE SAID WITH HIS SMUG SMILE THAT HE KNEW THAT EVEN SHE COULD NOT RESISIT. HE WALKED UP TO HER MORE AND PUT HIS ARMS AROUND HER WAIST AND LEANED IN FOR A KISS.

"HURRY BACK." SHE SAID PULLING AWAY BEFORE HE COULD KISS HER AND SMILING. SHE THEN WALKED AWAY LEAVING ROBIN SMILING DEVISHLY. EVEN THOUGH SHE WAS NOT COMING SHE HAD STILL WON.ROBIN SHOOK HIS HEAD AND RAN DOWN THE SMALL HILL

TO THE CAMP WHICH MARIAN WAS ALREADY AT.

"RIGHT GANG LETS MOVE, I'VE GOT TO GET BACK FAST." HE SAID TURNING AND WINKING AT MARIAN WHO KNEW EXACTLY WHAT HE WANTED BACK FOR (THE KISS - JUST INCASE ANYONE DIDNT GET IT) MARIAN SMILED AND STARTED BUSING HERSELF WITH THINGS.

AT THE CASTLE - SHERIIFS QUATERS

"GISBOURNE HAVE YOU NOTICED SOMTHING ABOUT ROBIN AND MARIAN." THE SHRIFF SAID TRYING TO PICK OUT WHAT FAKE TOOTH HE WANTED TO WEAR FOR THE DAY.

GISBOURNE TIGHTENING AT THE HATED SUBJECT OF MARIAN AND ROBIN, MUMBLED A 'NO'

"WELL WHENEVER HIM AND HIS LITTLE GANG ARE OUT HE NEVER BRINGS MARIAN.WHICH MEANS THAT HE MUST LEAVE HER ALONE SOMEWHERE IN THE FORRES. NOW WE KNOW." HE SAID PICKING A TOOTH AND STUDYING IT. "WHERE THE CAMP IS IN THE FORREST THANKS TO OUR LITTLE FRIEND ALLAN A DALE. SO WHEN ROBIN IS HERE AND I AM DISTRACTING HIM I WANT YOU TO GO AND SCOUT THAT PART OF THE FORREST. IF YOU FIND THE CAMP AND MARIAN I WANT YOU TOO BRING HER TO ME. UNDERSTOOD GISBOURNE." THE SHERIFF ASKED PUTTING IS TOOTH OF CHOICE IN.

GISBOURNE HAPPY AT THIS IDEA NODDED AND DISAPPEARED THROUGH THE LARGE WOODEN GATES.

'AHH WHAT A GLORIOUS DAY' THE SHERIFF SAID AMUSED.

BACK TO ROBIN

'RIGHT MUCH WITH ME, DJAQ AND WLL YOU GO AND FIND US SOME UNIFORMS. LITTLE JOHN MAKE SURE THAT THE ENTRANCE HAS NO MORE GUARDS.' THEY ALL NODDED AND WENT IN THEIR OWN DIRECTIONS TO COMPLETE THEIR ASSIGNED JOBS.

JUST AS ROBIN AND MUCH WERE HEADING TO SET UP THE ESCAPE ROUTE ROBIN SAW GISBOURNE RIDE PAST EXITING THE NOTTINGHAM, WITH THE HATED TRAITOR ALLAN. ROBINS BLOOD BOILED AND MUCH HAD TO RESTRAIN HIM FROM GOING AND KILLING HIM.

'MASTER WE HAVE A MORE IMPORTANT JOB TO DO. REMEMBER YOU SAID THAT YOU HAD TO GET BACK SOON.' MUCH SAID WITH A SLIGHT TONE OF HINTING IN HIS VOICE. ROBIN SMILED SMUGLY AT THE THOUGHT AND NODDED GETTING ON WITH HIS JOB.

AT THE CAMP

MARIAN HAD DECIDED TO GIVE MUCH A BREAK FROM FEEDING EVERYONE AND HAD STARTED TO PREPARE DINNER. SHE WAS HUMMING AWAY TO HERSELF SHE STILL WISHED THAT ROBIN HAD ALLOWED HER TO GO BUT SHE UNDERSTOOD HIM WORRYING. SHE HAD FELT IT FOR HER FATHER.

SHE SUDDENLY FELT SOMETHING GRIP HER ARM THINKING THAT ROBIN WAS BACK TURNED SMILING, BUT THE SMILE SOON FADED.

ROBIN

'RIGHT EVERYONE READY 1,2,3' ON THE THIRD CALL EVERYONE CHARGED AT THE 5 GUARDS THAT GUARDED THE HALL THAT THEY WERE TRYING TO ESCAPE THROUGH. EACH ONE TOOK A GUARD AND KNOCKED THEM TO THE GROUND. HOWEVER ROBIN DID HAVE TO GO AND HELP MUCH WITH HIS GUARD AS USUAL HE WAS EXPERIENCING DIFFICULTIES.

'RIGHT EVERYONE THIS WAY BACK TO THE CAMP.' ROBIN SAID AND BEGAN LEADING THE WAY FOR EVERYONE TO FOLLOW.

BACK AT THE CAMP

'WELL LADS THAT WAS A JOB WELL DONE AND A CAUSE FOR CELEBRATING I THINK. DO YOU AGREE?' ROBIN SAID ENTERING THE CAMP.

'YEAH!!' WAS THE REPLY HE GOT FROM THE GANG. AS EVERYONE STARTED BRING OUT FOOD AND WINE HE REALISED SOMEONE WAS MISSING. 'WHERE'S MARIAN?' HE ASKED ALOUD. EVERYONE LOOKED AROUND AND FROWNED REALISING THAT SHE WAS NO WHERE IN SIGHT.

'THE POT IS STILL WARM SO SHE CAN'T HAVE BEEN GONE LONG, MAYBE SHE'S AWAY TO LOOK FOR SOMETHING IN THE FORREST.' WILL SAID SNIFFING THE BURNING POT.

'NO THAT'S NOT LIKE HER. SHE WOULDN'T JUST DISAPPEAR LIKE THAT SOMETHINGS WRONG.' ROBIN SAID GETTING MORE WORRIED BY THE MINUTE.

'ROBIN' JOHN SAID HOLDING UP A DARK PIECE OF LEATHER.

'GISBOURNE' ROBIN SAID WITH CLEAR HATERED IN HIS VOICE. GISBOURNE HAD TAKEN HER AGAIN. THE WOMAN THAT HE LOVED. HE COULD FEEL THE ANGER BUILD UP IN HIM. HE WAS GOING TO KILL HIM THIS TIME.

ROBIN PICKED UP HIS BOW AND QWIVER. 'EVERYONE READY TO GO?' AFTER A NOD FROM EVERYONE IN THE GANG, ROBIN BEGAN TO HEAD IN THE DIRECTION OF NOTTINGHAM CASTLE.

ONCE AT THE LARGE GATES THAT LED INTO NOTTINGHAM, ALL THAT THEY NEEDED WAS A DIVERSION. MUCH WALKED UP TO ONE OF THE GUARDS AND BANGED HIM ON THE HELMET FROM BEHIND. THE TWO GUARDS STARTED CHASING MUCH AROUND THE CORNER WHERE ALLAN WAS WAITING TO KNOCK THEM OUT. ROBIN AND THE REST OF THE GANG RAN INTO NOTTINGHAM VILLAGE. THEY LOOKED FOR SOME OF THE FAMILIAR FACES THAT WOULD GIVE THEM SOME INFORMATION ABOUT MARIAN AND GISBOURNE. HE SAW MARY OF THE KITCHEN STAFF. ROBIN HASTILY WALKED OVER TO HER, AND GRABBED HER ARM QUICKLY HUSHING HER BEFORE SHE COULD SCREAM.

'ROBIN' SHE SAID ONCE SHE HAD REALISED WHO IT WAS.

'DO YOU KNOW WHERE MARIAN IS? GISBOURNE TOOK HER FROM THE WOODS AND BROUGHT HER HERE.'

'I AM SORRY ROBIN BUT I HAVE BEEN HERE ALL DAY AND I WAS IN THE MARKET, AND LADY MARIAN HAS NOT BEEN HERE ALL DAY.'

ROBIN FROWNED IT HAD DEFINATLY BEEN SIR GUY THAT HAD TAKEN HER, IT WAS HIS LEATHER CLOTH THAT THEY HAD FOUND AT THE CAMP.

IF MARIAN WAS NOT HERE THEN WHERE WAS SHE? SUDDENLY REALISATION STRUCK HIM. THE SHERIFF WOULD NOT WANT MARIAN, SHE NOTHING THAT WOULD MAKE HER BOTHER HIM. SO GISBOURNE WAS NOT UNDER ORDERS TO TAKE MARIAN WHICH WOULD THEREFORE MEAN THAT GISBOURNE WOULD NOT BRING HER TO NOTTINGHAM. HE WOULD HAVE EXPECTED THIS TO BE THE FIRST PLACE FOR ME TO COME FOR HER. SHE'S AT LOCKSLEY.

ROBIN RAN BACK INTO THE MAIN MARKET AND FOUND THE OTHERS. ONE HE HAD TOLD THEM WHERE MARIAN REALLY WAS THEY STARTED HEADING TOWARDS LOCKSLEY MANOR. ROBIN KNEW AFEW WAYS IN SEEING THAT HE USED TO LIVE THERE AND HAD TO MANY OCCASIONS SNEAK IN AFTER SNEAKING OUT TO SEE MARIAN AT KNIGHTON HALL, BEFORE HE LEFT TO GO AND FIGHT IN THE HOLY LANDS.

ROBIN CLIMBED UP INTO THE OUTSIDE WINDOWSILL BEFORE HIS BEDROOM, WELL HIS BEDROOM WHEN HE USED TO LIVE THERE. HE PUT HIS EAR UP TO THE WINDOW SHUTTERS TO SEE IF HE COULD HEAR ANY VOICES, WHICH HE DID TO VERY FAMILIAR VOICES. HE LEANED IN CLOSER TO HEAR WHAT THEY WERE SAYING.

'SIR GUY WHY HAVE YOU BROUGHT ME HERE? SURELY YOU MUST HATE ME BY NOW.' MARIAN SAID A LITTLE WORRIED AS TO WHY SIR GUY HAD CAPTURED HER AND BROUGHT HER HERE AND NOT TO NOTTINGHAM TO BE PUNISHED.

'MARIAN I HAVE A QUESTION TO ASK YOU. WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME AND RUN AWAY TO THE WOODS WITH ROBIN HOOD?' SIR GUY ASKED STANDING WITH HIS ARMS CROSSED LOOKING AT MARIAN IN A WAY THAT REMINDED HER OF BEING TOLD OFF BY HER FATHER WHEN ROBIN HAD GOTTEN INTO SOME SORT OF TROUBLE.

'SIR GUY I DO NOT KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN. I AM IN THE FOREST TO HELP THE POOR SOMETHING THAT I COULD NOT DO IN THE INIMENT PRESENCE OF THE SHERIFF.' BEFORE MARIAN COULD CONTINUE GISBOURNE INTERUPTED HER.

'YES YES. BUT WHAT ABOUT YOU AND ROBIN, YOU CANNOT LIE TO ME I KNOW THAT YOU STILL HAVE FEELINGS FOR HIM OR ELSE YOU WOULD HAVE MARRIED WHEN HE WAS GONE TO THE HOLY LANDS. AND NOW IT JUST SO HAPPENS THAT YOU HAVE JOINED **HIS** GANG OF OUTLAWS. YOUR WITH HIM AREN'T YOU?'

'GUY…'

'ANSWER ME!' GUY SCREAMED INTERUPTING AND SHOCKING MARIAN.

'YES' SHE WHISPERED.

'MARIAN YOU ARE THE ONLY THING I HAVE EVER WANTED. I LOVE YOU. ROBIN DOSEN'T DESERVE YOU. I HATE HIM. HE FLAUNTS HIMSELF IN FRONT OF THE SHERIFF ALL THE WHILE MAKING A FOOL OF ME'

'YOU DO NOT HATE HIM FOR THAT SIR GUY. YOU HATE HIM BECAUSE HE HAS THE ONE THING THAT YOU CAN NEVER HAVE.' MARIAN SPAT BACK REALISING THAT SHE NO LONGER HAD TO BE NICE TO THIS MAN.

'OH REALLY AND WHAT'S THAT' GISBOURNE SAID ANGRILY.

'ME.' HER WORDS HIT HIM LIKE A BRICK. ROBIN WHO WAS STILL SITTING OUTSIDE THE WINDOW LISTENING LAUGHED SILENTLY KNOWING WHAT GISBOURNE MUST BE FEELING AND HOW HE NEVER WOULD HAVE EXPECTED IT. JUST THEN HIS LAUGH WAS CUT OFF BY MARIAN YELLING GISBOURNES NAME. HE QUICKLY OPENED THE SHUTTER SLIGHTLY TO SEE THAT GISBOURNE HAD GRABBED MARIAN BY THE WRISTS.

'I WILL HAVE EVERYTHING THAT ROBIN HAS, INCLUDING YOU.' HE YELLED AT HER, THEN SUDDENLY PRESSED HIS LIPS DOWN HARD AGAINST HER, ROBIN WAITED TO SEE IF MARIAN WOULD PUSH HIM OFF WHEN HE REALISED THAT SHE WAS STRUGGLING AND ALSO THAT GISBOURNE WAS PUSHING HER TOWARDS THE BED, HE JUMPED IN THROUGH THE WINDOW AND PULLED GISBOURNE OF HER AND PUNCHED HIM IN THE FACE, WHICH SENT HIM CARTING INTO THE WALL.

'ROBIN.' MARIAN RAN OVER TO ROBIN AND HUGGED HIM TIGHTLY AND HE WRAPPED HIS ARMS PROTECTIVLY AROUND HER. SHE WAS ALMOST CRYING. ROBIN COULD TELL THAT EASILY. HE FELT THE BLOOD IN HIM BOIL. GISBOURNE HAD MADE THE WOMAN HE LOVED CRY AND WAS GOING TO FORCE HIMSELF UPON HER. NOW HE WILL DIE.

'IT'S OK YOUR SAFE I'M HERE NOW.' HE SAID HUSHING INTO HER EAR.

'I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT HE WAS GOING TO DO AND I COULD NOT STOP HIM.' SHE CRIED INTO HIS SLEEVE. GISBOURNE GOT UP AND CHARGED AT ROBIN, MARIAN SAW AND PUSHED ROBIN OUT OF THE WAY AND GISBOURNE RAN INTO HER TAKING HER TO THE GROUND. ROBIN WAS ON HIS FEET IN SECONDS AND YET AGAIN PULLED GISBOURNE OFF MARIAN.

'KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF HER.' HE YELLED AS GISBOURNE FACED HIM, HE TUNRED AND HELPED MARIAN TO HER FEET. ONLY NOTICING HER TEAR STAINED FACE FOR THE FIRST TIME. HE JUST WANTED TO TAKE HER BACK TO THE FOREST WHERE SHE KNEW THEY WOULD BE SAFE.

'HOOD. YOU TOOK HER FROM ME.'

'NO YOU TOOK HER FROM ME.' HE SAID CALMLY TURNING TO GISBOURNE.

'SHE WOULD HAVE MARRIED ME IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU.' GISBOURNE REPLIED.

'NO I WOULDN'T HAVE I HATED YOU. I LOVE HIM' MARIAN SAID WALKING OUT FROM BEHIND ROBIN AND TAKING HIS FACE IN HER HANDS AND BEGAN KISSING HIM PASSIONATLY. ROBIN COULD FEEL GISBOURNE'S BURNING GAZE ON THEM. BUT HE DIDN'T CARE. SHE WAS HERE AND SHE WAS HIS AND THE SOONER GISBOURNE GOT THE MESSAGE THE BETTER. HE GRABBED HER AND PULLED HER TIGHTER TO HIM. GISBOURNE YELLED IN ANGER AND CHARGED ONCE AGAIN AT ROBIN. ROBIN NOTICED JUST IN TIME AND MANAGED TO PUSH MARIAN OUT OF HARMS WAY. GISBOURNE AND ROBIN ROLLED AROUND FIGHTING ON THE FLOOR. MARIAN LOOKED FOR SOMETHING TO HELP ROBIN.

'MARIAN GET OUT GO BACK TO CAMP. I'LL MEET YOU THERE!' ROBIN YELLED TRYING TO GET GISBOURNE OF HIM.

'IF I'M NOT LEAVING WITH YOU, THEN I'M NOT LEAVING AT ALL.' MARIAN SAID GRABBING A BROWN CHEST FROM THE TOP OF HIS WINDOW SILL AND SMACKED IT OVER GISBOURNE'S HEAD. KNOCKIKNG HIM UNCONCIOUS FOR GOOD THIS TIME.

SHE THEN HELPED ROBIN TO HIS FEET AND HE PULLED HER INTO A STRONG EMBRACE.

'I LOVE YOU ROBIN. I DO NOT WANT TO BE WTH HIM. I WANT YOU AND ONLY YOU.' MARIAN SOBBED INTO HIS SHOULDER.

'SHH. I KNOW IT'S OK. IT'S MY FAULT I SHOULD NEVER HAD LEFT YOU ALONE, I SHOULD HAVE TAKEN YOU WITH ME. ARE YOU READY TO COME HOME?' SHE NODDED INTO HIS CLOAK, AND WITHIN AN INSTANT ROBIN PICKED HER UP IN HIS ARMS CLIMBED OUT THE WINDOW WITH HER AND JUMPED TO THE GROUND. HE WAS ACTUALLY QUITE SURPRISED THAT HE HAD NOT FALLEN OVER WITH HIS IMPACT TO THE GROUND AND BEING UNABLE TO KEEP BALANCE WHILST HOLDING MARIAN.

HE SMIRKED TO HIMSELF. GOD I'M GOOD HE THOUGHT TO HIMSELF. WHILST STILL HOLDING A TIRED AND ALMOST SLEEPING MARIAN HE MADE HIS WAY HOME, BACK TO SHERWOOD FOREST.

THE END


End file.
